Lust,Love and Lies
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Harry deals with his breakup with Dougie badly starting with drinking and violence ,he gets sacked .Tom and Dougie are happy but just what will happen to McFly


HARRY POV

On December 20th 2004 I take a risk by confessing to Dougie that I wanted to be with him and he kissed me for the first time and it was magical,we went on a few dates ,and on January 1st 2006 I had suggested that we move out of the McFly Home and live together ,he said no because he had already agreed to get a place with his best friend Tom Fletcher which confused and angered me,he said that it wasn't the right time for me and him to live together and I said fair enough let me know when it is but that day will never come . The day after that question he started being off with me,didn't want to be alone with me ,was spending literally every moment with Tom and their friend time I tried to discuss our relationship he conveniently left the room,well I have had enough of the lying,it ends today.I am in his lounge now watching some television but then I hear a banging noise coming from  
"Dougs"I shout out ,five minutes later "We need to talk Harry",Dougie greets as he comes down with Tom  
"Yeah I think we do"I say glaring at Tom  
"I' haven't been happy with us ever since you asked me to live with you I became very aware that I want different things but in time I thought that those doubts would go away,I do love you and I care for you.I have been asking for advice from Tom ,he suggested that I plan something special but I said no it wouldn't feel right,and he said say I needed to talk to you but I took the cowards way and started to act differently around you and for that I so sorry."  
"What does this mean for us?"I question dreading the answer  
"It means that I'm ending our relationship,I hope that in time you will understand and I hope we can be friends and you should know I have feelings for someone else but I swear to you nothing has happened"  
"Being friends is going to be too hard ,I need some time to process things ,i think a holiday would be a good idea"  
I just walk out of the front door and head round the corner and walk up the pathway and knock on my friends door,I need cheering up.  
"Hiya Harry come in"Danny beams and lets me in,wonder what he's happy about  
"Dougie left me"  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that,he told you he fell for Tom then?",WHAT?!  
"He just said it wasn't working,he didn't tell me about his feelings for tom,have they been having a fucking affair behind my back,and you knew how could you not tell me?"  
"Sorry for just telling you that I thought you knew ,they have not been having a affair,they have only talked and that was about a week ago,neither thought it would be fair for them to be together ,didn't want to hurt you"  
"Bit late for that,Dougie spent six months avoiding being with me,would only see me at work,guess I should have pushed him to tell me the truth more than I did"  
"Think you were both in denial about the problems you were having"  
"Do you think tom and dougie will start a relationship now I'm out of the picture,five minutes that would have took,no one cares about how that would would make me feel"  
"I don't know"  
"Your so helpful",I know Danny is only trying to help,how could Dougie not tell me that its Tom he wants ,I have so many thoughts and questions.I am so confused ,angry and worst of all I've not only lost my boyfriend to my band mate I've lost his friendship,there is no way we are being friends at least not for a while.

TOM POV

That was so awkward I'm relieved that Dougie is now single and a bit happier but what does it mean for me and him?Tonight its his 18th party which is going to be amazing .I have the most wonderful news I got Blink 182 to play and also he is going to meeting his idols,I can't wait to see the look on his face.  
"That was weird"he says  
"Just a bit but he had to be told eventually"  
"I've really hurt him though he really loved me"  
"It would have been wrong to be with Harry because you were so unhappy"  
Dougie gets up and goes into the kitchen so I give him a few seconds and follow ,he has his hands in the sink  
"Are you okay?"  
"No",He turns to face me and I see the blood on his hands ,I think that was a knife or some glass in that sink  
"Okay lets go up to the bathroom to get you cleaned up yeah",he followed me silently up the stairs into the bathroom.I grab a cloth ,and fill up the sink with warm water and gently clean the blood.  
"I think maybe I had this coming"  
"What?"  
"I've hurt Harry"  
"He will find a way to move on a holiday is one of the best ways to do that"  
"I've lost his friendship he is never going to be around me again ,he is probably thinking of a way to win me back"  
"You don't want him back though do you?"  
"Of course not,I'm in love with you,I still want to be with you but",there's a but oh no  
"But what?"  
"When he gets back,we need to be careful around him"  
"So basically don't flaunt our relationship?",seems fair I hope its a temporary thing  
"Yeah,and when he's okay with it then we won't have to"  
"I hope its not for too long,I've found it really hard to not pounce on you",this earned a laugh  
"How long have you had feelings for me?",I finish up the cleaning ,as there's not much blood and no glass got on his hands thank goodness  
"Does it matter?you didn't realize your feelings right away,we can be together now"  
"I guess not ,I just wondered"  
"Okay well I've got all the blood off,I'm going to remove that glass from the sink because its not safe I don't want you to get hurt again,it pains me"  
"Your not in a rush are you?"  
"No",i gulped but then Dougie kisses me on my lips and it feels right,I wonder why we never got together sooner but we have all the time in the world so I kiss him back,its a gentle kiss,that's all we need,we're not rushing already live together anyway and I'm not ready to get engaged have one wedding coming in six months ,Danny Jones is marrying his sweetheart Kara.  
"That was incredible"Dougie gasps and I'm about to answer back but there is a loud banging on the front door.I have a very bad feeling.  
"Don't"Dougie says but I'm already making my way downstairs.I unlock the door and get greeted with a punch to the stomach "Judd what the hell was that for?"  
"For being more perfect than me ,its you who Dougie wants now I pushed him into your arms"  
"You think he cheated?I can assure you he didn't"  
"Danny thought I knew so blurted out that Dougie mentioned you.I thought we were friends Tom but your going to make him so much happier"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry isn't good enough"he said and then was soon on his way.I clutch at my stomach and then run towards my kitchen sink and throw up,I understand Harry's anger but violence never solves a thing.  
"Oh my god Tom sweetheart are you okay?"  
"Yeah ,its always fun to be punched in the stomach and then throw up",I say  
"Who was it?"  
"Your ex"  
"I'm gonna kill him"  
"He's not worth it,he will soon be on a plane"  
"I can't be in a band with him"  
"Oh right"  
"That's it?!"  
"I'm just surprised"  
"Your surprised that I don't want to be in a band with Harry who is my ex boyfriend and has just punched should be more upset and maybe we could get a new drummer"  
"But what if Harry refuses to leave and what if Fletch doesn't agree ,he will have a word with Harry as it will be better to be professional"  
"Your over thinking"  
"I just don't want McFly to be over after three years",  
"I didn't say I wanted the band to be over ,but I can't see Harry being reasonable he's pretty broken and he definitely isn't going to let us help him,he's going on holiday ,he is going to be either thinking of a way to win me back or destroy I'm scared ,that he will really hurt you and it will be worse can you understand that?".I am quite touched that Dougie is looking forward its so sweet and caring of him,and I can tell we're going to be so happy and never be without each other no matter what happens,we can get through anything and I understand he's skepticism over being in a band with his ex who has shown violent tendencies ,its a bit worrying.

Five hours later

Its now half past six "So Dougs I fancy taking you out tonight ,but where we're going its a surprise so I need you to wear a blindfold"  
"A blindfold really?"  
"I insist".We're going to a hall, a casual one because I didn't want to force anyone to dress up if they didn't want it,its a bit pushy.  
"Oh fine",I smile and put the blindfold on and I lead Dougie outside and then to my car.

DANNY POV

I'm at the Ivory with my beautiful woman Kara ,we have been together for four years now,just got engaged and we are so happy,I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her,in a couple of days we have a appointment at the church so that we can set a wedding Kara wants she will get because I love her so much and I want her to be happy and I know I'll like whatever choice she waiting for Tom to walk in with Dougie,I can't wait to see the look on Poynter's face,this is going to be a amazing night.I advised Harry not to come but I'm not sure if he will have paid attention,its sad that Harry is upset but Dougie wasn't happy ,something didn't feel right about their relationship and if Dougie wants to be with Tom then I am going to support them both because they are my friends ,I hope Harry finds a good way to in 5,4,3,2,1 Tom and Dougie are in the room so  
"SURPRISE"Myself and everyone else shout  
"Oh my god guys thank you so much"he said and almost fainted but Tom catches him and kisses him on the lips  
"Well isn't that sweet"Harry snarls,and he is drunk  
"Now isn't the time or the place"I calmly said,he walks right up to me "BACK OFF JONES",and starts swinging his arm back and forth.  
"Don't hit my fiance"Kara tells him but she gets hit and I and a couple of the other guests ,one of which is Fletch escort him out of the building  
"Your fired"Fletch tells him  
"Like I care,enjoy the rest of the party which I helped with"he slurs,he doesn't even care about the consequences of his actions.


End file.
